


Ухаживания Падапанды

by Slavyanka



Series: Падапанда [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mates, Pandas, Were-Creatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будучи пандой-оборотнем, Джаред находился в системе по поиску партнера уже вечность. Его вид практически вымер, но, потеряв веру в то, что он найдет своего единственного, Джаред неожиданно столкнулся с ним в супермаркете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ухаживания Падапанды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Padapanda's Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927970) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



Единственное, что могло вывести Джареда из депрессивного состояния, известного как его существование на планете Земля, – большая банка консервированных молодых побегов бамбука. Это печально. Это на самом деле очень-очень печально, если выражаться точно, но он использовал еду, чтобы успокоить в себе дикого зверя.

Ну, или успокоить свою внутреннюю уязвленную панду, но «дикий зверь» звучало намного более мужественно. Это звучало как парень, который голыми руками может порвать все вокруг и сделать что-то, а не просто грызть растения, впав в хандру.

Но Джаред являлся пандой-оборотнем, и, если отбросить в сторону социальные стереотипы, он никогда не встречал представителя своего вида, который не получал удовольствия от валяния на диване с бамбуком, когда в жизни наступали тяжелые времена. Это было врожденным, и хотя некоторые предпочитали бамбук в мороженом или конфетах, а безумные приверженцы здорового образа жизни выбирали только свежесорванный, Джареду нравилось есть консервированные побеги. Такой вариант оказывался на грани полезного и вредного, этим бамбуком еще можно было похрустеть, но Джареду не требовалось заниматься его приготовлением.

Проблема в склонности к консервированному лакомству состояла в том, что Джареду приходилось бороться с конкуренцией со стороны обычных людей, которые любили добавлять побеги бамбука в блюда азиатской кухни, потому что, как и он, были слишком ленивыми, чтобы самим взять и приготовить кушанье из свежего растения.

Обычно это не проблема. Побеги бамбука не исчезали со складов слишком быстро, разве только в случае огромных скидок. Их добавляли не во все азиатские блюда, которые люди пытались приготовить дома, так что спрос оказывался не особо высок, а со стороны своих собратьев панд-оборотней Джаред мог не опасаться конкуренции. Их уменьшающееся число гарантировало то, что в захолустном городке Джареда мало кто покушался на съедобные запасы бамбука.

Подобный незначительный факт и привел Джареда в магазин за дозой побегов. Ну, не то, что количество панд-оборотней уменьшалось (хотя это неприятно), а, скорее, то, как это лично отражалось на нем.  
Панды-оборотни не были способны размножаться, если не находили своего «единственного», а Джаред его точно не нашел. Он состоял в программе по подбору пары уже несколько лет. В тот момент, когда Джаред достиг возраста, с которого можно вступать в брак, родители помогли ему подписать контракт с агентством по поиску партнера.

Он ходил на свидания, обменивался телефонными звонками, опять ходил на свидания, имел постоянный рецепт на Виагру и бесплатную подписку на все порно, какое ему хотелось, за счет правительства США, благодаря их попыткам помочь увеличить число исчезающих по всему миру панд-оборотней.

Хотя толку от этого оказалось мало. Даже если бы Джареда привлекла мысль иметь детей в отношениях не со своим единственным, процент удачных попыток был ничтожно мал. Ученые испробовали различные методики улучшения рождаемости, но искусственное оплодотворение имело такой высокий уровень неудач, что это было просто смехотворно, а попытки сделать все по старинке приносили только мучения.

Джаред-то знал. Одни поползновения заняться сексом, а тем более для того, чтобы забеременеть, оказывались неловким и унизительным испытанием для обеих сторон. Всякий раз как он испытывал одиночество и решался заняться этим с таким же одиноким пандой-оборотнем, у них всегда возникали проблемы при близости.

Поэтому он так обрадовался, когда появилось несколько одиноких новичков. Джаред как обычно был полон надежд, что встретит своего единственного, и только что вернулся с ланча-свидания с последним предполагаемым партнером.

Это оказалось почти что пыткой для них обоих, и Джареду никогда так страстно не хотелось в утешение поваляться на диване, грызя бамбук, чем после выхода из ресторана. Он прямиком направился в свой любимый продуктовый магазин, загрузил в тележку все банки консервированных побегов бамбука и решил, что, пожалуй, купит и другие продукты, раз уж все равно приехал сюда.

Вот так Джаред и оказался тут – таращась на самого идеального в мире парня, который стоял в ряду с национальными продуктами разных народов и смотрел на пустую полку, где обычно лежали консервированные побеги бамбука.

Бродя по магазину и выбирая продукты, Джаред вспомнил, что у него закончилась приправа для тако. Поскольку это серьезно помешало бы его планам по приготовлению горы тако и их дальнейшему поеданию, он направился обратно к месту бамбукового преступления, чтобы взять специи, находившиеся в мексиканской секции прилавка на другой стороне ряда.

– Это издевательство какое-то, – сказал высокий, очень сексуальный, самый идеальный в мире парень коробке печенья-гадания, стоявшей прямо перед его совершенным носом.

– Что-то не так? – выдавил Джаред в надежде показаться полезным и, возможно, привлекательным.

– Была распродажа бамбука или что? Просто серьезно, кому нужны все… – парень замолчал, посмотрев на тележку Джареда. – Было какое-то объявление о том, что побеги бамбука лечат рак, а я об это не слышал?

– Я… я на диете, – соврал Джаред. Он втянул воздух носом и понял, что самый идеальный парень, когда-либо ступавший на землю, – человек. Он не панда-оборотень, что влекло за собой не очень радостные мысли.

Людей можно было обратить. Еще когда количество панд-оборотней только начало сокращаться, проводили сбор добровольцев, которые соглашались на такой шаг, чтобы уберечь данный вид от вымирания.

Однако этот гениальный план умер очень скоропостижно, поскольку обращенные люди сходили с ума, если не могли найти своего единственного партнера. Для их организмов испытывать подобное одиночество оказалось сложнее. Ученые не знали, почему, но Джаред думал, это из-за того, что рожденные пандами-оборотнями всегда жили с таким чувством.

Конечно, побочным эффектом добровольного обращения оказалось то, что теперь люди очень неохотно соглашались на это. Единственный и неповторимый партнер Джареда стоял перед ним, и если бы он узнал, что Джаред – панда-оборотень, то это сразу бы отпугнуло его.

– Ты не выглядишь так, словно тебе надо сидеть на диете, – задумчиво произнес идеальный парень.

– Я… можешь взять несколько баночек, – с чрезмерным энтузиазмом произнес Джаред. Он хотел понравиться парню, стоявшему перед ним, нуждался в этом. Нуждался как в воздухе и, и, и…

– Эй, чувак, дыши! – сказал мистер Великолепный, коснувшись руки Джареда.

Это было так неловко! Джаред наконец поближе взглянул на своего единственного и учащенно задышал от волнения.

– Прости, – прохрипел он.

– У тебя аллергия или что?

Это звучало гораздо более подходящим оправданием, чем гипервентиляция, так что Джаред кивнул головой несколько раз и слабо улыбнулся.

– На особой диете от врача, да? – спросил сногсшибательный, безупречный парень, грустно взглянув на тележку Джареда.

Джареду хотелось бы знать, какой врач мог прописать от аллергии целую тележку консервированных побегов бамбука, но он делал успехи в общении со своим единственным, так что просто кивнул.

– Прости, что я сорвался из-за этого, – начал извиняться парень.

– Нет! Нет, в смысле, ты же не знал, – успокоил его Джаред, чувствуя себя очень виноватым. – Мне они все даже не нужны сейчас. Просто бери, сколько тебе надо.

Хорошенькие Губы секунду выглядел нерешительно, но продолжал поглядывать на содержимое тележки Джареда, а потом, колеблясь, протянул руку к банке.

– Если ты уверен, – медленно произнес он.

– Да, да, бери, – подбодрил его Джаред с самой солнечной своей улыбкой.

– Спасибо, – сказал Сэр Зеленые Глаза, выбрав две баночки, и положил их в свою корзинку. Потом он благодарно улыбнулся Джареду и ушел.

Джаред следил за ним все время, пока делал покупки, а потом умудрился встать позади этого парня в очереди в кассу, чтобы подглядеть его имя на чековой карточке, когда тот проводил ею по сканеру. Из-за таких действий Джаред чувствовал себя извращенцем, но этот Дженсен Эклз был его единственным, так что впереди годы, чтобы загладить перед ним вину.

***

Найти Дженсена в сети заняло не очень много времени. У него было довольно необычное имя, и хотя Джаред до сих пор вроде как преследовал его, он убеждал себя, что ситуация оказалась бы хуже, если бы пришлось привлечь своего государственного представителя по поиску пары.

Как для защищаемого гражданина и вида, существовали связи, которые можно было пустить в ход, чтобы помочь ему отыскать своего будущего партнера. Дженсена никоим образом бы не принудили образовать с Джаредом пару, но устройство встреч и упрашивание сопротивляющихся сторон согласиться – это то, что политики и их помощники делали лучше всего. Просто Джаред не думал, что подобный способ лучше всего подействует для того, чтобы добиться своего единственного.

Поэтому он выяснил о Дженсене все, что мог, и стал придумывать план, как с ним встретиться. Это оказалось удивительно просто. Дженсен рассказывал о себе в сети немного, зато это с охотой делали его друзья. Джаред отчасти решил, что всё из-за фотогеничности Дженсена – его друзья вывешивали все фотографии с ним, чтобы их фотоальбомы выглядели лучше.

В любом случае, ему удалось несколько раз столкнуться с Дженсеном в местной кофейне, потом в баре, а где-то через месяц Джаред наконец пригласил его на свидание.

Поскольку Дженсен был его единственным, у Джареда не возникло проблем добиться второго, третьего и последующих свиданий. Они идеально подходили друг другу. Дженсен был спокойным, а Джаред – сдержанным, но они обладали одинаковым чувством юмора, и Дженсен являлся настолько же остроумным, насколько был красивым.

Они болтали, подшучивали друг над другом, высмеивали спортивные пристрастия, Дженсен даже терпел все ласковые объятия Джареда и нежное ухаживание в довольной тишине, и это давало Джареду знать, что Дженсену на самом деле нравилось, когда он забирался своими длинными пальцами в его волосы.

Он нравился Дженсену достаточно для того, чтобы быть представленным его друзьям с обещанием, что на вечеринке найдется что-нибудь подходящее для диеты Джареда, потому что Дженсен заранее попросил Тома об этом.

Джаред чувствовал себя чуть-чуть виноватым, потому что до сих пор не рассказал своему бойфренду о большом секрете в форме медведя. Он просто немного боялся все испортить.

Вечеринка проходила приятно. Это оказалась скорее спокойная расслабленная встреча в противоположность попойке, и Джаред получал удовольствие до того момента, пока не начали говорить о политике и пандах.

Не то чтобы друзья Дженсена были плохими и злыми. Джаред не думал, что в этом случае Дженсен стал бы с ними общаться. Просто у них сложилось превратное представление о пандах-оборотнях, которое преследовало Джареда с того момента, как он маленьким медвежонком радостно топал в детский сад, чтобы в первый же день получить кличку Падапанда.

Это прозвище осталось с ним на протяжении всех школьных лет. Он подозревал, что половина его выпускного класса на самом деле не знала, как его зовут.

Друзья Дженсена не обзывали Джареда, они и не могли, потому что не знали, кто он, но их невежество немного раздражало.

Во-первых, Джаред не азиат. Очевидно, что это не так. Конечно, его вид скорее всего возник в этой части мира тысячи лет назад, но панды-оборотни не являлись созданиями, привязанными к одному ареалу обитания. Им никогда не требовалось оставаться в этом географическом местоположении, чтобы поддерживать здоровье в порядке, и они давно расселились по всему миру в такие страны, как Польша и Америка, а точнее Техас.

Во-вторых, панды-оборотни и гигантские панды могли находиться под угрозой исчезновения, но обстоятельства, окружавшие это, разительно отличались. То, что люди не хотели тратить время, чтобы выяснить, в чем разница, раздражало Джареда, потому что он был заинтересован в продолжении рода панд-оборотней, а также очень любил животных. Он много жертвовал фондам по охране гигантских панд, и, хотя их проблемы отличались от проблем его собственного вида, Джаред испытывал к ним сострадание из-за трудного положения, в котором они находились.

И, извините, но его гениталии были вполне нормальных размеров, спасибочки. Только потому, что некоторые самцы панд имели проблемы с размером, это не означало, что то же самое касалось и панд-оборотней. В интернете всё можно было увидеть. Джаред знал о существовании нескольких порносайтов с пандами-оборотнями, правительство предоставило ему целый список, чтобы подтолкнуть его заняться сексом с сотоварищами-оборотнями в надежде на рождение медвежат, так что друзья Дженсена могли туда зайти, чтобы разобраться с вопросом размеров.

Но Джаред был пойман в ловушку своей тайны, потому что не рассказал о ней своему бойфренду, и знал, что ввязываться в дебаты с людьми из-за их заблуждений относительно его вида – это плохая идея. Они не знали, что оскорбляли его своим невежеством, да и не вели себя откровенно пренебрежительно по отношению к другим видам. Друзья Дженсена оказались просто удручающе несведущи в вопросе, а Джаред не мог их поправить.

Дженсен неправильно истолковал молчание Джареда как знак усталости. Предположение оказалось не очень плохим, хотя и неверным. Обычно Джаред не сидел на месте, словно не в силах сдержать энергию, болтал, и хотя он знал, что Дженсен – его вторая половинка, родственная душа, Джаред также знал, что они не так долго встречались, чтобы Дженсен мог различить, когда он устал, а когда грустил.

То, что он вообще заметил, как Джаред почти перестал участвовать в разговоре, было доказательством факта, что Дженсен – внимательный и заботливый, и Джаред сосредоточился на этой мысли, а не на тех мучительных размышлениях, которые принес вечер.

Следующие несколько дней оказались не совсем приятными. После произошедшего на вечеринке Джаред серьезно задумался о состоянии их с Дженсеном отношений, у него ушло немного времени на то, чтобы прийти к выводу о том, что необходимо открыться и рассказать бойфренду о своей принадлежности к пандам-оборотням.

Сделать вывод оказалось просто. А вот воплощение его в жизнь зависало. Джаред понятия не имел, как начать подобный разговор, но когда Дженсен так любезно спросил, можно ли ему вечером прийти в гости с парочкой фильмов и пиццей, ну, это показалось идеальным моментом для беседы.

Джаред отрепетировал свою речь перед шкафом, зеркалом в ванной и тостером. Сделал глубокий вдох, убеждая себя, что Дженсен должен испытывать к нему какие-то чувства; просто обязан, хотя он просто человек. Джаред от волнения съел половину запаса бамбуковых побегов и стал грызть особо жесткий свежий стебель, который купил во время одного из походов за органическими продуктами, когда запищал домофон.

Даже подъем на лифте занимал время, поскольку он был старым и изношенным, поэтому, впустив своего бойфренда в здание, Джаред успел спрятать все вещественные доказательства бамбукового кутежа и почистить зубы. Он нервничал и боялся, а когда Дженсен постучал в дверь квартиры, Джаред чуть из кожи не выскочил.

Он едва смог заставить себя открыть дверь и тепло улыбнуться бойфренду, пропуская его внутрь. Джаред запер дверь, закрыл ее на замок, почти не осознавая того, что Дженсен не принес обещанную пиццу, и вдруг оказался в объятиях Эклза, который уже целовал его, проникая языком в рот, и терся об него.

Джаред выдавил слабое и очень растерянное «Дженсен?» – когда тот оторвался от его губ и стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз по шее.

– Думал, что умру от желания, – проурчал в ответ Дженсен. – Ты переходишь от одной фазы к другой так же быстро, как ленивец.

– Это генетическое, – честно ответил за Джареда его рассудок. Остальные нервные окончания давали осечку, потому что он не мог поверить, что пропустил предложение заняться сексом, когда Дженсен ему звонил, и решил, что, если бы Дженсен сейчас спросил у него все пароли, Джаред бы сказал правду и вдобавок отдал свою кредитную карточку.

Они еще не занимались сексом. Отчасти потому, что Джаред считал необходимым сперва рассказать Дженсену всю правду, в остальном – из-за биологии. Панды-оборотни не считали, что нужно торопиться со спариванием. Они были медлительны и методичны и обычно не напрягались из-за ожидания близости. Естественно, Джареду хотелось секса, он испытывал половое влечение, но также инстинктивно у него существовала предрасположенность к объятиям, невинным ласкам и долгим романтическим ужинам.

По правде говоря, Джаред скорее был плюшевым мишкой, чем бамбуковым медведем – тем мишкой, которого в магазинах подарков продавали ближе ко Дню святого Валентина.

Но какой бы ни была его генетическая предрасположенность к медленному развитию событий, Дженсен сейчас разбудил либидо Джареда. Это даже опьяняло – такое быстрое возникновение эрекции, несмотря на некоторое неудобство. Обрести своего единственного оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем Джаред думал. Неудивительно, что люди постоянно занимались сексом, если им это так просто давалось.

Но Джаред все равно еще не рассказал о том, что являлся пандой-оборотнем. Он должен был признаться Дженсену в этом, поэтому осторожно оттолкнул его и произнес:

– Нам надо поговорить.

– Позже, – хрипло произнес Дженсен, притягивая Джареда ближе для поцелуя. Его глаза были широко распахнуты от возбуждения, и он толкнулся бедрами навстречу Джареду.

От этого у Джареда под веками заплясали вспышки света, и он собрал всю силу воли, чтобы опять оттолкнуть Дженсена.

– Я серьезно, – выдохнул он.

Дженсен закатил глаза и в ответ снял рубашку.

– Послушай, Джаред. Я собираюсь раздеться, и, если только ты не скажешь мне, что у тебя венерическое заболевание, уверен, разговор может подождать.

С технической точки зрения, быть пандой-оборотнем не являлось заболеванием, а даже если так, половым путем это не передавалось. Ну, и Джаред был парнем. Он теперь возбудился, разгорячился и…

– Спальня там, – сказал Джаред, ведя Дженсена к своей комнате.

– Знаю. Я был у тебя в гостях уже четыре раза, – проворчал позади него Дженсен.

Джареду показалось, что в словах бойфренда звучала обида, но точно он не был уверен. Обычно, встречаясь, Джаред ждал даты пять месяцев, прежде чем пробовать заняться сексом. Вообще-то в кругу панд-оборотней это считалось довольно быстрым прогрессом, его мама бы умерла, если бы узнала, со сколькими партнерами Джаред пытался спать.

Он задался вопросом, а вдруг Дженсен каким-то образом узнал, что у него было два партнера, а еще с тремя Джаред делал попытки сблизиться. Это оказалось бы печальным фактом, но он постарался бы загладить свою вину. Дженсен – единственный Джареда, не требовалось никакой химической помощи, чтобы с ним добиться эрекции. В этом должно было быть какое-то преимущество.

Но, кажется, не похоже, чтобы Дженсен каким-то образом выяснил о партнерах Джареда, не узнав о том, что он – панда-оборотень, потому Джареду осталось предположить, что это просто человеческие заморочки. Он жил в обществе людей и понимал, что их ритуалы ухаживания отличаются, но почти ничего о них не знал.

Романтические шоу и фильмы о людях не интересовали Джареда, как, впрочем, и о пандах-оборотнях, Дженсен – единственный человек, с которым ему хотелось завести романтические отношения. Это было упущением со стороны Джареда, ему следовало бы изучить данный вопрос одновременно с изучением Дженсена, когда они только начинали встречаться. Это нужно исправить.

– Джаред, сейчас не время где-то блуждать мыслями, – заявил Дженсен, ущипнув Джареда за сосок.

– Аййй, – заныл Джаред, потирая бедный пострадавший сосок.

Вдруг оказалось, что он уже голый лежит в своей спальне. Джаред не помнил, как раздевался, как они ложились в кровать, но это сделано, и Дженсен уютно устроился рядом. Его пенис касался живота Джареда, а член Джареда горячо прижимался к бедру Дженсена.

Было очень уютно и удобно. Держать Дженсена в объятиях оказалось просто фантастически хорошо, и Джаред потерся щекой о его мягкие густые волосы и довольно вздохнул. Чуть помедлив, он толкнулся бедрами навстречу Дженсену, отчего тот застонал, но не с удовольствием, а со страстью.

– Черт, наконец-то, – прорычал он, опрокидывая Джареда на спину.

Ощущение от простыни было необычным. _Джаред_ сам чувствовал себя необычно, потому что неожиданно вся кровь как будто прилила к низу живота, и рассудком все осознавалось отстраненно и нечетко. Тело передавало сигналы только о желании. Яички поджались, член стал слишком чувствительным, когда Дженсен начал спускаться от груди Джареда к его паху, прижимаясь к коже поцелуями.

Джаред видел такое в порнофильмах, которые ему присылал представитель округа в рамках новой программы «Популяция панд», и, смотря их, он не мог до конца понять, чего все так суетились из-за этого. Но когда губы Дженсена оказались прямо над головкой его члена, Джаред оценил эту идею гораздо более горячо, чем мог себе представить.

– Дженсен, – выдохнул он, и этого ободрения оказалось достаточно, потому что Дженсен опустил голову и начал сосать. Это было невероятно, чудесно и очень эротично. Влажность и давление – это одно, но то, как Дженсен шевелил языком, чуть не заставило Джареда кончить.

Слишком быстро Дженсен отстранился с влажным звуком. Его губы казались опухшими, а когда Джаред посмотрел вниз, то увидел, что член Дженсена полностью встал и налился кровью. Это выглядело так, как будто причиняло неудобство, и Джаред удивился, когда Дженсен отпихнул его руку, потянувшуюся к члену.

– Хочу трахнуть тебя, – сказал он, поднимаясь на колени, чтобы поцеловать Джареда. Странно было ощущать свой вкус на губах Дженсена, но еще необычно и довольно пикантно, и Джаред почувствовал, что может кончить только от этого.

Несмотря на свое распущенное поведение с пандами-оборотнями, Джаред на самом деле никогда так не занимался сексом. Его бойфренды не очень преуспели в попытках размножения, но у него было много практики с «экспериментальными пакетами», которые федеральное правительство присылало раз в три месяца, поэтому Джаред легко перевернулся на живот, давая Дженсену порыться в ящике с игрушками.

– Ну ты и извращенец, – сказал Дженсен, вытаскивая смазку. Только в его голосе слышалось восхищение, поэтому Джаред не стал волноваться.

Он хотел спросить у Дженсена что-то сексуальное или интимное, пока тот его растягивал, но вместо этого вырвалось задушенное «Хнннх», когда пальцы Дженсена проникли в него. Внутри было тесно, и одобрительные стоны бойфренда сбили Джареда с мысли.

Пальцы Дженсена были теплыми, длинными и широкими, и Джаред упивался ощущения их в своем теле. Очень скоро он с силой толкался им на встречу и низко стонал, моля о большем. Но когда Дженсен вытащил пальцы, Джаред не стал недовольно ныть, потому что услышал шелест открываемой упаковки презерватива.

Давление, с каким входил Дженсен, на самом деле оказалось не очень болезненным, но он, кажется, думал иначе, потому что двигался медленно. Так медленно, что Джаред подумал, что взорвется от нетерпения, но его рычание и бормотание о том, чтобы Дженсен двигался быстрее, только заставили его бойфренда остановиться и рассмеяться по одному Богу известной причине.

Джаред совсем не нашел это смешным и заворчал, не соглашаясь с юмором Дженсена, а потом резко двинулся назад, насаживаясь на член.

Это, кажется, остудило юмористический пыл Дженсена, его смех оборвался стоном, и бедра стали двигаться в постоянном ритме.

– Джаред, – хныкнул он, убыстряя темп, и начал вбиваться, выгибая спину, член толкался в Джареда, задевая простату словно это было его основной миссией.

Дженсен протянул руку и обхватил член Джареда, движения ладони не совпадали с толчками бедер, но это же был Дженсен, отчего все становилось в сто раз лучше, чем любой срежиссированный сексуальный акт.

Дыхание у Дженсена начало сбиваться, его толчки стали все более и более нескоординированными. Он был близко, Джаред чувствовал это, но когда Дженсен кончил, то произошло это с безутешным выкриком «Нет!» вместо восторженных воплей удовольствия. Джаред заволновался, но возбуждение накатило так сильно, что его больше нельзя было игнорировать, поэтому он просто положил руку на ладонь Дженсена, обхватывавшую его член, и несколько раз двинул вверх-вниз, пока не кончил на кровать.

Дженсен выскользнул из него с явно слышимым хлюпанием и упал рядом на постель.

Когда Джаред взглянул на него, Дженсен выглядел смущенным. Он не поднимал зеленых глаз на Джареда и почти сразу скатился с кровати, пробормотав что-то, звучавшее как извинения и клятвы в следующий раз сделать все лучше.

Джаред не понял, о чем это он, поскольку то, что только что произошло, было удивительным, фантастическим и чудесным, но он отпустил Дженсена в ванную без возражений, потому что знал, как тот ненавидел быть грязным, а они очень даже вспотели за сорок две минуты занятий сексом.

Сорок две минуты – у Джареда дерьмовая выдержка, но он решил, что это нормально, потому что Дженсен тоже оказался не лучше, а они – единственные друг для друга. В первые несколько раз непременно появлялись какие-то проблемы из-за волнения, оттого что они наконец нашли свою пару и теперь могли быть вместе.

У Джареда заурчало в животе, и это напомнило ему, что он ничего существенного не ел до прихода Дженсена. Отчасти потому, что нервничал, но также из-за того, что ждал бойфренда с пиццей, только после секса он всегда испытывал голод, поэтому перекатился на бок и вытащил мобильник Дженсена из брошенных на пол джинсов.

Джаред знал номер телефона пиццерии наизусть, и Пол выразил ему чересчур восторженные поздравления, когда услышал, что Джаред хотел бы заказать еще одну пиццу дополнительно к своей обычной огромной с бамбуком, грибами и луком.

– Я заказал пиццу, – сказал он Дженсену, когда тот вернулся из ванной. Подразумевалось, что эти слова разобьют лед и помогут избавиться от напряжения, которое испытывал его бойфренд, что было видно по выражению лица Дженсена, но тот взглянул на Джареда, как будто он сошел с ума.

На мгновение Джаред испугался, что обратился. Это было бы очень неловко, но, быстро кинув взгляд вниз, он увидел, что пах не покрылся мехом, а дурацкие длинные ноги до сих пор заканчивались белыми ступнями, а не пушистыми черными лапами.

– Дженсен?

– Извини меня, мне так жаль, – сказал Дженсен с виноватым выражением.

– Из-за чего? – спросил Джаред.

– Я… я не хотел… я… черт, Джаред. Я не знал, что у тебя проблемы, ведь ты пытался сказать мне о чем-то, а я просто… просто надавил на тебя.

Джаред непонимающе уставился на бойфренда.

– Я просто искал зубную пасту, – выпалил Дженсен и протянул вперед руку, в которой был зажат рецепт на Виагру.

– О, – произнес Джаред. Наверное, это не идеальный способ начать ознакомительную беседу о его виде, но это лучше, чем ничего.

– О? Я принудил тебя к сексу, а у тебя… Ты, должно быть, так испугался, что окажешься в неловком положении, – пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос.

– Вообще-то нет, – ответил Джаред.

– Не надо меня утешать, – огрызнулся Дженсен.

Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и потянул Дженсена за руку, чтобы тот сел на край кровати.

– Я не вру.

– Джаред, тебе выписали препарат для лечения эректильной дисфункции, – сказал Дженсен. – Не думаю, что это так легко для тебя.

Джаред поморщился и покачал головой.

– Не мог бы ты быть чуть менее сочувствующим? Потому что… эээ, подобные проблемы для меня – это не такая уж редкость. Это, гм, как бы нормально? Для таких, как я.

– Что? – с недоумением уставился на него Дженсен.

– Я… послушай, я хотел поговорить с тобой до того, как мы, ну, сделали это, – произнес Джаред, махнув на мокрое пятно, оставшееся на одеяле.

– Знаю, – начал Дженсен, но Джаред остановил его, приложив палец к губам.

– Я не человек, – быстро сказал он и крепко зажмурился.

– Конечно, ты – пришелец, – был саркастический ответ Дженсена.

Джаред открыл глаза и сердито посмотрел на бойфренда.

– Нет же, тупица. Я – панда-оборотень.

Дженсен моргнул несколько раз, а потом пискнул:

– Что?

– Я…

– Я тебя слышал, но это невозможно, – сказал ему Дженсен.

Злость – вот реакция со стороны Дженсена, к которой готовился Джаред. Отрицание сбило его с толку.

– Я не вру, – огрызнулся Джаред.

– Но вы… Вы почти вымерли и все такое, – произнес Дженсен.

– Да, расскажи мне что-нибудь новенькое, – сказал Джаред. Нет, правда, где злость и крики о манипуляциях и обмане?

Дженсен закусил губу и пристально взглянул на упаковку Виагры, какое-то время он сидел молча, а потом спросил:

– Это значит, я могу называть тебя своим Падапандой?

Джаред не знал, считается ли то, что он свалит бойфренда с кровати на пол голой задницей, домашним насилием, но так и сделал, а потом рванул в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь на замок. Джаред искренне намеревался всю ночь провести здесь или, по крайней мере, продержаться, пока Дженсен не уйдет, но через какое-то время донесся запах пиццы, и он не мог сказать нет своему желудку.

Когда он добрался до кухни, Дженсен радостно жевал пиццу, которую Джаред заказал для него, и листал разные памфлеты о поиске партнера и спаривании.

– Значит, я – твой единственный, – сказал Дженсен, когда Джаред стащил половину его пиццы и положил ее в коробку к своей нетронутой.

Джаред раздраженно зарычал на него.

Дженсен лишь лучезарно улыбнулся.

– Это так мило. Никогда раньше не замечал, что ты так делаешь.

– Ты что, выпил? – прорычал Джаред. Он ненавидел, когда его назвали милым. Половину времени в начальной школе Джаред провел, превращаясь в медвежонка, и все девочки в классе души в нем не чаяли, потому что он был невозможно милым. Тогда Джаред даже наслаждался вниманием, но наступил подростковый период, и все человеческие мамы решили вдруг возмутиться тем, что их дочери влюблялись в «Падапанду», а не в подходящих мальчиков.

– Нет, но ты даже не представляешь, насколько лучше я теперь себя чувствую. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума. Ты знаешь, что я проследил за тобой до самого дома после нашей встречи в магазине? Как будто в мгновение ока я превратился в какого-то сталкера безо всякой на то причины.

Это привлекло интерес Джареда.

– Правда? – с надеждой спросил он.

– Чувак, я по тебе с ума сходил с самого первого дня. Испугался этого до чертиков. Я не верю в любовь с первого взгляда. Ну, не верил раньше.

Джаред при этом покраснел и осторожно взглянул на Дженсена.

– Значит, ты понимаешь, что если мы хотим быть вместе, гм, еще больше, то в конце концов тебе надо будет обратиться? В смысле, не сразу, конечно, я бы не стал тебя просить о таком, но…

– Но тебе хочется? – с ухмылкой закончил предложение Дженсен.

– Нет!

– Джаред, из тебя получается отвратительный обманщик.

– А вот и нет! – ответил Джаред с раздраженным фырканьем и запихнул в рот кусок пиццы Дженсена.

– Признай, ты хочешь обнимать меня как медвежонка, – поддразнил его Дженсен, в отместку утащив у Джареда кусок пиццы.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько со временем начинают раздражать шутки про медведей. Между прочим, панды не впадают в зимнюю спячку. Так что можешь выбросить эту идею из головы.

– Так что, мы не будем сидеть дома всю зиму, обниматься и трахаться до беспамятства? – с чересчур невинным видом спросил Дженсен.

От этого у Джареда под наспех натянутыми штанами дернулся член, и он покраснел оттого, как быстро его организм реагировал на настоящего партнера.

– Ты такой милый, – с улыбкой сказал Дженсен.

– Ничего подобного, – пробурчал Джаред.

– Правда-правда, и у тебя полная зависимость от бамбука, – парировал Дженсен.

Джаред мог признать, что испытывал слабость к этому овощу, но все равно сердито взглянул на Дженсена.

– Вот погоди, когда обернешься. Тогда и посмотрим, у кого будет бамбуковая зависимость.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему, схватил еще один кусок пиццы и ухмыльнулся.

– Только после того, как купишь мне кольцо.

Джаред побурчал и ссутулился над коробкой, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшую кражу деликатеса, но мысленно уже начал выбирать кольцо для Дженсена.


End file.
